


Experimenting

by thegayestmanalive



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestmanalive/pseuds/thegayestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson asks questions he shouldn’t and Mark really doesn’t have the patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeaderPerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderPerri/gifts).



> this is for perri bc i love perri and perri loves markson

"Are you watching porn?" Jackson asks casually, looking up from where he's cleaning a smudge from his favourite pair of shoes. Mark stills, turning towards him reluctantly. Jackson tilts his head, watching as Mark's eyebrow slowly quirks up in question.

"Well?"

"Why would I watch porn if you're in here?"

"Uh, because we've already seen each others' dicks before, it's not like I'm some stranger. It's me, your bestie, Jackson. I mean, I watch porn when you're in here." Jackson gestures out with his arms in an attempt to make some sort of point with his last statement.

"That's because you have no shame," Mark points out, gaze back on his laptop screen. Jackson pouts, arms crossing over his chest in an almost childish manner. (Jackson Wang is not childish.)

"You're totally watching porn, aren't you?" Mark lets out a frustrated sigh, wondering why he lets this happen. It always happens.

"Jackson."

"What, is it like some kinky fetish porn?"

"I'm not watching porn." Jackson's arms uncross as he gives a smug, knowing smile.

"Hey now, we're both guys, you can admit it."

"I do watch porn, when I'm...alone." There’s a slight hesitance to the alone, Jackson watching him until he suddenly gasps, hand over his heart.

"Oh my god, do you jerk it while I'm asleep? That's dirty, Mark." Mark’s flush spreads to the tips of his ears. "Oh. My. God." Jackson laughs, high and unrestrained. "You do!"

"Please just drop this," Mark groans hopelessly.

"Fine, fine," Jackson manages, calming his laughter to quiet chuckles.

"Are you, like, into S and M?"

"Jackson!"

"Sorry, sorry," Jackson apologises, trying to focus on his earlier task. "But if you are, it's okay, I'm not judging."

"Fine," Mark shouts, surprising Jackson. "I'm watching porn, are you happy?"

"No, show me what you're watching," Jackson scoffs, moving towards him.

"What? No way," Mark yelps, jerking his laptop away from Jackson's view.

"See, behaviour like this is why I'm suspicious and intrigued," Jackson comments dryly, giving Mark one of those looks. Mark has yet to figure out what the look is supposed to mean, but he does find it amusing when it's not used in this particular situation.

"Like I give a shit," Mark turns to look, somewhat reluctantly, at Jackson.

"Maaaark."

"No."

"Mooooork!"

"No." Mark tries to look menacing in hopes it will discourage Jackson from continuing, but Jackson is unfazed, nearly climbing into Mark's lap in attempt for the laptop.

"What happened to leaving your hyung alone?" Mark grunts, pushing at Jackson's face.

"Kangjoon never minded when I was being obnoxious," Jackson pouts, laying across Mark's lap like a dejected puppy, lower lip giving the slightest tremble.

"Do I look like Kangjoon?"

"No."

"There you go." There's a pause where Jackson is quiet again, his head nestled against Mark's thigh. "Was he a better roommate?" Mark asks, breaking the silence as his fingers run over Jackson's hair.

"In certain ways, yeah, but I wouldn't trade you for anyone," Jackson mumbles, eyes closing. "I understand if you feel differently, though. I know you're close with Jinyoung."

"I like being your roommate," Mark mumbles, his tone soft, reassuring.

"I only bug you because I care," Jackson sighs, shifting to look up at Mark. "You're so quiet and sometimes I don't know if you're just being you or if you're sad or even just tired. I know you miss home..I guess I just want you to feel at home with me. I want to make you happy and comfortable because I know what it feels like to miss home, but I don't want to intrude so I end up just leaving you alone." Jackson laughs quietly, looking sheepish. "You're really important to me Mark, so I try my best to make you feel your best." Mark bites his lip, smiling just slightly as his fingers brush over Jackson's cheek.  
"You're really important to me, too." Jackson grins, all boyish and charming, turning his head just enough to press into Mark's palm. Mark swallows, watching the intimate gesture with more interest than he should.

"I'm still not telling you what I was watching."

"We could always watch together," Jackson teases, cackling when Mark rolls him off onto the floor.

"No."

"C'mon, we can watch one of my faves."

"I can't believe we just had that heart-touching moment and now you're thinking about porn again." Mark shakes his head.

"You totally brought it up!" Jackson scoffs, crawling back to his previous position. Surprisingly, Mark allows it, fingers toying with his hair again. There's another pause, where Jackson is admiring how delicate Mark looks, and Mark is mulling over how he should word his next question.

"Hey, why do you want to watch porn with me? Isn't that a little..."

"No way, it's just bros watching porn together," Jackson shakes his head several times, but there's a flutter low in his stomach that reminds him that this is anything but innocent friendship. Mark's eyes narrow, just the slightest, watching Jackson carefully, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, Bambam probably ropes Yugyeom into watching porn with him," Jackson babbles, licking his lips, "so what would be different if we did it?"

"They're younger," Mark points out slowly, "more likely to..experiment."

"Sure, sure, but aren't college years more about experimenting se-" Jackson cuts himself off, inhaling sharply. Mark's lips quirk at the edges, fingers stilling.

"Sexually?" Jackson jaw clenches, averting Mark's gaze.

"Ye..Yeah."

"It's not experimenting, is it Jackson?" It's not really a question, but Jackson finds himself feeling the want to reply but Instead, he wrinkles his nose. "I mean- I've always suspected it," Mark's voice is deep and quiet, his fingers slowly starting to move again. "Not that you liked me," he starts when he feels Jackson's body shift, "but that you kind of liked guys." Jackson swallows but eventually nods his head.

"Yeah, I guess the idea of being with guys never bothered me, and honestly I just like people for who they are so I never gave it much thought. Why complicate things if you feel it and they feel it too?”

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know that," Jackson scoffs, "do you?"

"Of course!" Mark replies, dropping his hands to the mat.

"You're just not into it, I didn't think-"

"Well," Mark interrupts, chewing on his lip.

"No way."

"I might-"

"Really?" Jackson interrupts this time, voice laced with awe.

"I haven't really done anything, but it's not like I'm repulsed at the idea either!" It comes tumbling out in a rush of breath, Mark's gaze pinned to the wall. Jackson looks at him as if a foggy daze has been lifted, his elbows pushing against the mat as he leans up towards Mark. Mark chews his bottom lip harder, heat spreading across his face and down his neck as Jackson gets closer and closer.

"Ever kiss another guy?" Jackson asks, hopeful that the answer is no, and even more hopeful that the answer to his next question is a soft, shaky yes. Mark isn't sure if it's even physically possible to turn anymore red, but Jackson always has his ways.

"..No."

"Want to try?" Jackson is now fully upright, face centimeters away from Mark's, eyes hooded as he wonders if kissing Mark will live up to the fantasy he's dreamt of.

"With you?"

"With me." Mark hesitates, noticing the brief flutter of his stomach, before he's closing the distance between them. Mark leads, despite Jackson's attempts otherwise, a long, slow kiss that borderlines something more than chaste. He's aware of the way Jackson's hands have migrated to his neck and hip, how he's not so subtly drawing Mark's body in closer. Mark keeps his control, each slow brush of lips driving Jackson further and further up the wall. It’s too slow, too sweet, too much like Mark that Jackson is struggling. There’s a thrum of excitement that stirs inside Jackson, from the way his tongue runs quickly over Mark’s bottom lip to the way he’s pressing their bodies flush together. Mark smiles, his fingers tracing the back of Jackson’s neck lazily. Finally, with a distressed whine from Jackson, he parts his lips, amused at Jackson’s desperation. Jackson hums as he licks his way into Mark’s mouth, careful as he gives light strokes to Mark’s tongue. Mark’s body relaxes into Jackson’s, but it only takes one wandering hand for Jackson to find himself pinned on his back. Mark looms over him, slowly shaking his head as he keeps the other firmly down. 

"Slow," Mark mumbles, gently pressing their lips together. "Enjoy yourself." Jackson doubts he can enjoy himself when all he can think about is littering Mark's neck with dark, angry hickeys, or just blowing him (either work fine in Jackson's opinion).

"Mark-" Jackson is cut off when Mark sinks his teeth down into his bottom lip, tugging lightly. Jackson whines openly, frustrated as Mark looks over him. "Stop being such a tease," he huffs, head lolling lazily. Mark smiles, dragging his fingers slowly up and down Jackson’s sides.

“You’re saying that but I don’t think you’re really that upset,” he chides playfully, nipping at Jackson’s earlobe. Jackson shivers, squirming against Mark, who only presses him harder into the mat, willing him to relax. Jackson begrudgingly does so, balling his hands up into fists as Mark’s mouth slowly works its way down the column of Jackson’s neck. Jackson suppresses the urge to roll Mark over, and have his way with him, when he feels Mark’s grip on his hip. Sometimes he forgets that Mark has started working out and that the arms now holding him are no longer thin and weak.

“Will you do something?” Jackson hisses when Mark’s canines scrape slowly against his collarbone.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Mark snorts before sucking the spot lightly knowing fully well the mark won’t be seen. Jackson may bluff, but he’s still sensitive about his body.

“Mark, please,” Jackson is whining again, that whine where he thinks Mark will give in to puppy eyes and pouty lips. He never really does though, sometimes Jaebum will or Jinyoung, but never Mark.

"No," he replies simply, pushing up Jackson's tee-shirt to tongue down his chest. He circles his tongue slowly around one of Jackson's nipples, giving a breathy laugh when Jackson groans and squeezes his eyes shut. He looks slightly pained but Mark, surprisingly enough, still finds the expression to be hot. Really hot, actually. It spurs on the slow flick of his tongue and the easy scraping of his teeth along the hardening bud. He switches to the other, giving it the same slow, teasing attention as his free hand ghosts up and down Jackson's side. Jackson shudders, arching into Mark's mouth with a breathy groan of "Mark, please". Mark’s nails drag slowly down Jackson’s stomach, leaving careless red streaks. Jackson tenses, letting out a shaky breath as the muscles in his stomach quiver. Mark’s mouth follows the path his nails leave, fingers hooking in waistband of Jackson’s shorts. He hesitates, gaze lifting to Jackson’s, who is watching him expectantly.

“Go on,” Jackson mumbles, reaching out to lovingly pat Mark’s head. Mark rolls his eyes, wonders if this is Jackson’s way of trying to not sound impatient. (Mark has discovered, in their few years of friendship, that Jackson is awful at being patient.) Mark gives a light nip to Jackson’s hip, tugging the shorts off easily. He hums against Jackson’s skin as his fingers trace along the inner part of Jackson’s thighs. A grin spreads across Mark’s face when Jackson’s thighs spread open, tensing when he leans down to bite one, his tongue soothing the sting.

“You’re going too slow,” Jackson gripes, raising his hips. “Just blow me already.” Mark pins his hips down easily, giving him a cold stare.

“Do you want a blowjob or not because shoving your hips in my face isn’t helping,” Mark drawls but his hands are already pushing under Jackson’s boxers, idly stroking the smooth skin.

“Yes.”

“That was rhetorical, Jackson.”

“Oh.” Jackson covers his face with his arm, embarrassed. Mark bites his lip, but his smile still shows through. He takes a moment to soak everything in- Jackson’s chest slowly rising and falling, how his nipples are still hard and the light sheen of spit reminds him of what he was doing. Mark adjusts his position, leaning back enough to drag Jackson’s boxers down his thighs. Jackson’s hips come up again, but Mark is glad for the help. Finally, Mark finds himself staring Jackson’s cock down, unsure of what to do next. Sure, he's received blow jobs before, but he's never given one before and giving seems a lot more intimidating that receiving. Jackson notices the hesitation and shifts, supporting himself on his elbows.

"You don't have to," he starts, nervous.

"I want to," Mark smiles, wrapping slim fingers around the base of Jackson's cock. Jackson sighs at both the touch of Mark's fingers, and the way he's smiling, so happy to be able to do this. Jackson wonders, in the back of his mind, if Mark is actually just trying to kill him because it's suddenly too much when Mark presses several brief, butterfly kisses to the head. Jackson groans, dropping back down against the mat as Mark's lips wrap around him. He's eager to continue as he briefly flattens his tongue before swirling it slowly around the head. Jackson gropes weakly at Mark's comforter, eyes sliding closed when Mark takes him in, inch by inch.  
"I never knew your mouth would feel so perfect," Jackson mumbles, whimpering when Mark hums around him, sending tingles down his spine. It’s short lived when Mark slides off to suck just the head, hand stroking slowly as his eyes flutter shut. Mark takes his time finding every one of Jackson’s sensitive spots, enjoys the way his hips twitch with the urge to thrust. It’s still awkward, there’s too much spit and Mark is breathing hard through his nose, but it goes unnoticed by Jackson.

“You’re good at this,” he grunts, hand carding its way through Mark’s hair before gripping tightly. “Way too fucking good.” Mark hums before hollowing his cheeks. Jackson isn’t sure how he manages it, but his eyes open and he’s greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. Mark Tuan with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick. He’s in a daze, Mark slowly bobbing his head, still stroking what doesn’t quite fit, and Jackson is left speechless. Mark thinks he isn’t doing enough but Jackson tugs his hair hard, hips arching. Mark holds him down easily, eyes opening to take in the mess that is Jackson Wang. He has his shirt stuffed carefully in his mouth, torn between pushing on Mark’s head, or arching into his mouth. Mark doesn’t let him do either and that only makes the heat in his stomach pulse hotter, toes curling as Mark bobs, sucks, swallows around him.  
“Mark, Mark, Mark,” Jackson chants weakly, trembling as one of Mark’s hands move, nails raking down Jackson’s thigh before it leaves him altogether. Jackson thinks he must be imagining it when he hears Mark’s zipper, but he’s not, couldn’t be as he watches Mark palm himself, head still bobbing carefully. The scene alone is enough for Jackson to gasp, tugging Mark’s hair again. He’s close and the way Mark keeps moaning around him, hand working himself faster, isn’t helping. At all. It’s desperate and pathetic, but Jackson doesn’t care.

“Please,” he gasps, wetting his lips. “Mark, please.” Mark pulls off with a wet pop, head nodding as he jerks Jackson off in quick, sloppy strokes. Jackson jerks, trembles, and comes, spilling warmly over Mark’s hand. Jackson needs a moment to calm his breathing, doesn’t notice the way Mark is rocking into his hand, head rested against Jackson’s thigh. He doesn’t take much longer, eyes squeezing shut when he finally orgasms. They stay quiet, the only noise ragged breaths.

“That was nice,” Jackson finally mumbles, smiling sleepily at Mark. Mark nods, wiping his hands off on one of Jackson’s, thoughtlessly tossed aside, tee-shirts before he carefully tucks himself away, doing the same for Jackson. He’s aware of the slight ache in his jaw, but it’s a nice ache knowing he’s accomplished something. Jackson reaches for him and Mark falls easily into his embrace, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Jackson smiles, rubbing Mark’s back before Mark is pushing up to look down at him.

“We should do that again,” he says slowly, unsure.

“Oh, I thought I was going to have to beg or something,” Jackson laughs, running his hands up Mark’s arms.

“Move over, you’re taking up the whole bed,” Mark shakes his head, pushing Jackson over as he takes up the space behind him, arms snaking easily around his waist.

“Aw, are you gonna spoon with me, Marky?” Jackson teases lightly, but enjoys the warmth that envelops him.

“Go to sleep, Jackson.”

“Okay.” There’s a quiet pause as Jackson stares at the wall, Mark’s breath tickling the back of his neck before Jackson can’t take it, 

“Does this mean you like me?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Yes.” Mark sighs, nosing behind Jackson’s ear.

“I like you, Jackson. I like you a lot.”

“Thanks, Mark, I like you a lot, too.”


End file.
